The Illusions of the Mask
by Migalouch
Summary: Bruce works to secure his identity, Diana finds out herself lacking, and Alfred shows he isn't your average butler. A/U Warning BMWW
1. Women

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters

A/N- Well this is the beginning of the third story in my series. Sorry it took me so long but last year of college eats up much more time than you could imagine. Thanks once again to MGD for betaing this for me and helping me turn it into something I can be very proud of. This first chapter is a little short but more is coming so don't worry. I hope everyone likes it and please by all means let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns also remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 1-Women

Wayne Manor, the Castle of Gotham, could only be described as a modern castle with its elegant and sweeping gothic architecture and its sheer enormity. The imposing formation even featured its own towers relocated from Scotland by Wayne. A Medieval structure may have seemed out of time overlooking the modern city of Gotham, but the silent stones and eerily quiet of the mass made it ironically fitting. It was the fortress watching over Gotham, her own watchtower.

If anyone took a walk around the grounds, it was almost as if they were transformed to the times of Arthur and Merlin. Yet, it was only on the outside, where it bore influences of Western Europe. Many people, who have borne witnesses to its private interior, were surprised by the oriental theme that some of the rooms possessed.

It is in one of these rooms that Bruce Wayne could be found stripped above the waist meditating in the lotus pose. When anyone asked why a notoriously shallow adrenaline junkie and playboy would have a room dedicated to inner reflection, he would laugh it off as a fad that he just needed to have.

In reality, this room was one of the most used rooms in the entire manor. Bruce would retreat to it when he was working on a particularly difficult case and needed to step back to refocus and gain a new perspective on it. Of course, it was also aided in his pursuit of the martial arts and willing his mind and body beyond normal limits.

Today, however, the room was used for entirely different reason. Today, Bruce was reflecting on a woman. It was not uncommon for him to think about a woman here since he had done so when one of his female adversaries presented a threat in Gotham. What was uncommon was that this woman was not an enemy, nor did she represent a threat to anyone except villains and potentially his sanity at this point.

**(From Bruce's perspective) **

Diana never seemed to be far from my thoughts. More specifically, I often relived that albeit indirect confession on the rooftop in Eastern Europe two weeks ago. Mediating on it, I knew that I was being careless, and it was only a matter of time before Diana figured out my true identity. Now, I essentially have three options: tell her who I am, break off all contact with her, or throw her off the scent somehow.

Telling her my identity was out of the question. I have never compromised it yet and did not intend to now. If she knew who I was, it would drive home the fact that I am only human. I would lose the power of mystery and the unknown. The option of breaking off contact may look good on the surface, but I knew that she was not one to accept that without an explanation. Eventually, she would dig until she discovered my identity. All that was left was to convince her indirectly that the notion of Batman and Bruce Wayne being the same person was ludicrous.

That brought me to this room. I needed to decide on the best course of action to take to dissuade her from the idea that I am Batman, but I did not want to outright lie to her at the same time. For some reason, lying to Diana made my stomach turn. I could not come out and tell her a bold face lie. Misdirect and mislead, yes, but lie, no. Thankfully, I have had already taken positive steps towards this by acting in contrary manners in my different personas, and there was the fact that my parents death records had been sealed years before she even came to the modern world. She would have to spend years, more money than she possessed, and have an extremely valid reason for seeing them to get through the court system and have them unsealed.

Still, I knew that I had to keep up and even reinforce the difference between the two personalities, so that she would only lose suspicion. While she did not seem to suspect anything at the moment, I remembered one of our first encounters, where she correctly pinpointed me as Batman. Taking any chance in the matter would be extremely unwise at this point.

Still contemplating on the matter, I was interrupted suddenly by Alfred. In a calm manner, Alfred informed me, "Sir, Princess Diana called to inform you that she has just left her residence and is on her way to join you for lunch."

Snapping my eyes open, I looked at the clock and realized that the originally short thirty minute planned meditation had turned into two hours. Smoothly, I rose to my feet, thanked Alfred, and headed towards the dojo down the hall. I had planned this meeting for full week, and now my prediction that she would show up early was correct. I could put my plan into motion. Small steps were all I needed to convince her that I am not Batman. When she got here, she would unknowingly see that very first step.


	2. Swordplay Before Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters

A/N- Sorry it took so long me and my beta reader have been having trouble getting emails back and forth so thats why there was such a long delay hopefully that wont be the case in the future. Big thanks to MGD as always for helping me out with this and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I wanted a more unique look on Alfred and have him be a little more than your average butler drawing inspiration from the recent movies and from Frank Miller and Jim Lees interpertation so I hope everyone enjoys. As always any questions, comments, and constructive criticism are more than welcome. Remember please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Swordplay Before Lunch

Normally, she would have taken a Javelin instead of flying, but Superman was so adamant against her seeing Bruce that he invoked the rule that no League equipment be used for personal reasons. So, Diana soared through the air at a moderate pace not wanting to upset her outfit too much before she reached Wayne Manor. Today, he had promised her lunch followed by a tour of his home, which she had only caught occasional glimpses of on television shows about the rich and famous.

While Superman was entitled to his opinion, she still felt incredibly insulted that he would question her judgment and choice of friends, even Batman approved. Perhaps that was an overstatement, but he gave her permission to be in Gotham as long as she notified him and didn't interfere with his work. That was as close to approval as anyone got from Batman. On the other hand, Superman continued to press the issue. Diana was incredibly fed up with him and his constant nagging. She just hoped her frustrations did not surface during lunch since she had such high hopes for a pleasant afternoon.

Seeing the large structure of Wayne Manor, she pushed her frustration aside and focused on her excitement of seeing Bruce and his dear friend Alfred. Circling overhead, she marveled at the gigantic size of the estate and its meticulously groomed lawn and gardens. Landing on the front steps, she took a minute to revel in the beautiful architecture of Bruce's home.

**(From Diana's Perspective)**

Alfred. I finally get to meet the famed Alfred that I've had heard so much about. Bruce always spoke of him like a son spoke of a father. His influence must be immense in Bruce's life.

Stepping up to knock on the door, I almost stumbled as the door opened. Standing before me was a thin but athletic man, who was somewhere near the age of fifty with a short hair cut and a pencil thin mustache. It seemed that his very being exuded warmth, comfort, formality, and paternity. Somehow, I could instantly tell that this was Bruce's Alfred.

"Good afternoon, Princess Diana. It is pleasure, madam. Please come in," Alfred said as he opened the door wide motioning me into the house.

"Thank you," I replied taking a step inside the large entry.

"Your highness, I hope that I am not too forward in saying that you are by far the most lovely woman to grace this household over the years," Alfred closed the door behind us. I felt a strange rush warm my cheeks.

Stepping inside the corridor, the interior decoration was pleasing to the eye and amusing as well. Beautiful paintings, marked by the same names that I had seen in museums, hung above suits of medieval armor with armaments, which rested in their hands, and shields, which were placed by their legs. I smiled. Bruce was obviously making an attempt to assert his masculinity from the moment anyone stepped in the door.

Noticing my amused expression, Alfred said, "Yes, the entry way does appear to be decorated in the Neanderthal style, but it also serves to lull visitors into a false impression of Master Bruce increasing his advantage in social and business matters. It is like leading a lamb to the slaughter as they say."

I chuckled at this piece of information and replied, "You do realize that you gave away any advantage for him with that one statement."

As Alfred started down the hall with me in tow, I noticed the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Alfred responded with a slight undertone of humor, "O heavens, you are right, your Highness. It must have slipped my mind. Forgive me. I must be getting up in the years."

Smirking at this, I followed Alfred down the hall passing open rooms. At first, nothing caught my eyes as we passed, but then I began to notice an oriental theme coming into play the further we traveled into the manor. Suits of medieval armor were replaced with the armor of the Japanese Samurai. Slowing to study them, I could tell that they were from an older era and some even showed signs of damage endured in the past.

Noticing her slow progression, Alfred explained, "Master Bruce is very fond of Japanese history. In his travels, the Japanese Samurai culture and the code of Bushido always fascinated him. All of these suits of armor are from descendants of Samurai."

"There aren't any swords attached to any of the suits. Why is that?" I asked puzzled at the empty waistbands.

Alfred graced me with a small smile and responded with his own question, "How familiar are you with feudal Japanese culture, your Highness?"

Unaccustomed with his formality, I smiled curtly, "Please, Alfred, it's just Diana. I'm slightly embarrassed that I only know the very basics. I haven't had a chance to read up on the Samurai."

Smiling as at her curt response, Alfred replied, "Of course, my apologies, Miss Diana. In feudal Japan, the land was ruled by the daimyo, who answered only to the emperor. The daimyo's warriors were the Samurai, who followed a code called Bushido. In Bushido, the Samurai's sword was seen as his soul." Gesturing towards the suits, he continued, "The reason why you see no swords is because Master Bruce thought it would be a great dishonor to purchase the swords with the armor taking the souls of the ancestors away from their families."

Surprised by Bruce's respect for the code of the Samurai, I continued to follow Alfred down the hall quiet with my thoughts until we came to a set of closed doors. Turning to me, Alfred stated, "Unfortunately, your early arrival seems to have caught Master Bruce off guard. He is still practicing. I must warn you, Miss Diana, that what you're about to see may be a bit surprising. Please don't hold it against Master Bruce."

With that statement, Alfred knocked four times rapidly and waited until Bruce told us to enter. When the doors were opened, I was introduced to one of the most unusual sights of my life. Inside the dojo, Bruce held a Japanese katana swinging it around with the worst technique I have ever experienced. He would be among the first to fall on the battlefield. Seeing me, Bruce stopped and turned with a big smile on his face to address me, "Diana, you're early! I wasn't quite done practicing yet."

I heard a giggle escape my lips at this statement. I couldn't resist teasing him, "What exactly are you practicing? Cutting off your own foot? Bruce, I hate to be so blunt, but your technique looked just horrid."

With a sly grin on his face, Bruce shot right back, "I wasn't aware that you were familiar with oriental sword skill, Diana. Yet, I'm not a master. That title belongs to Alfred."

"I am not familiar with the style, but I can still tell bad technique from mastery. Alfred is a master?" I said looking at a nonchalant Alfred.

"Yes, Alfred is very talented in the art. In fact, I bet that he would be a challenge even for the likes of you without your powers," Bruce smirked.

Arching an eyebrow at his challenge, I responded doubtfully, "While I am sure that Alfred is exceptional, I mean no offense to Alfred, but I think that my training as an Amazon will prove superior in skill."

"While I am just a mere mortal, your Highness. Master Bruce is not mistaken. I do believe that I would prove to be more than a match for you with all due respects," Alfred coolly responded, "Though, I prefer not to engage in acts of aggression with guests."

Spinning toward Alfred, I was shocked at his rebuttal. I was momentarily speechless. Unfortunately, my mouth fell open as I tried to find a response to Alfred's outlandish claims. Before I recomposed myself, Bruce chimed in, "Alfred, if you take her down a notch, I promise that I will go grocery shopping with you and even push the cart through the store."

Alfred lost some of his indifference and raised an eyebrow in interest. He responded sarcastically with an underlining of mirth, "Master Bruce in a grocery store, I do believe that such a sight would enable me to die knowing that I lived a complete life."

Hearing this exchange, I could feel my blood begin to boil. They spoke like I was guaranteed to lose, even worse they conversed as if I wasn't standing right there. My voice rose unconsciously. I yelled at the two men, "That is it! If you think that you are superior, then I suggest that you prepare to prove it! I swear not to use my powers. After you lose, I expect a full apology from both of you . . . pompous men."

I turned to the wall surveying the available weapons. Both men had their eyes focused on my back. I ignored their looks and prepared to show them just how much they underestimated the Amazon warrior.

Alfred watched noting her determination. Facing Bruce, he asked, "Master Bruce, with your permission." After Bruce nodded, Alfred walked over and lifted a wooden Bokken off the stand.

As he picked up the wooden sword, I protested sharply, "Amazons do not use practice weapons. Bear steel or admit defeat."

Alfred looked at her in a bit of disbelief and exclaimed, "You will have to forgive me, your Highness. While I respect your traditions, I will not permit bloodshed in this household."

Smiling smugly, I replied, "Then, I guess you admit defeat, and I now demand your apology."

"Nonsense. Alfred, you know that you can spar without causing any injury to Diana. Plus I think this will make it a fairer fight," Interrupted Bruce's voice from the door. With that statement, Bruce threw her a Grecian long sword.

Catching it in midair, I instantly felt the incredible balance and great age of the sword. I was surprised by the gesture and could not recall Bruce leaving the room to retrieve it. Redirecting my focus on Alfred, I felt my lips twist into a predatory smirk as I watched Alfred prepare to duel by taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

He grabbed a sword off of its stand and unsheathed it. Standing opposite of me in a relaxed manner, Alfred held his sword at his side. He pleaded, "Your highness, this is not necessary. You came here to enjoy a nice lunch, not melee combat."

Of course, he was pleading. He had backed himself into a corner, and I called his bluff. I wouldn't be stepping down until the debate was settled. I responded probably a bit smugly, "Sorry, Alfred. On Themyscira, this is how we warm up before our meals. I'll try to make it as quick as possible."

With that statement, I released a war cry and launched forward hoping to propel the blade against Alfred before he could move. What happened next, I was not prepared for at all. In one quick move, Alfred brought his sword point up hitting the underside of my blade sending it over his head. While his sword made an impressive parry, his lower body had him spinning to the left using his foot to trip me up. I went sailing to the floor.

I was stunned. How could the movements of an old man, at least a man who looked older and therefore slower, take down an Amazon? I barely managed to throw my body into a forward roll to keep from sprawling on the floor like a novice. Spinning into a defensive stance, I expected Alfred to be on top of me but saw him standing casually in the original stance position.

With a smile, he asked, "Are you sure you wish to continue, your Highness? I would never forgive myself if you had to sit down for lunch with a bruise on your face."

How dare he say such a thing! It fueled my anger, and I foolishly charged forward again. However, this time with a little more caution I sent my sword into a standard offensive maneuver with incredible precision. Despite my mastery of Amazonian sword play, Alfred somehow parried each one of my strikes.

I felt my frustration grow as this simple butler demonstrated that he had no problem defending against my strikes. I pressed further lunging and darting to and fro looking for an opening. All the while, Alfred kept in step with each move. While my movements grew faster and jerkier, his remained calm and collected. He almost seemed to flow as if he was dancing.

Suddenly, Alfred twirled to the side with his sword darting towards me for the first time. Seeing his maneuver, I barely had time to block his swing. By the Gods! The man moved as quickly as a serpent. My chest heaved heavily as my breaths were accelerated. I finally took a minute to really study my opponent seriously.

Alfred was in his late forties or early fifties and was surprisingly fit for his age. Other than that, he did not distinguishing characteristics. He had a receding hairline and a thin mustache and stood about 5'11. There was no clear physical advantage that he possessed over me; yet, he stood as if he were easily the superior completely calm and unfazed before me.

Closely studying his stance, I was surprised. The casual look of his stance was deceiving in itself. Instead, he carefully balanced his weight on the balls of his feet and held the sword at an angle so that it could be put into both hands swiftly. His feet were slightly offset ready to move in any direction at the slightest notice. Oh Hera! I must be a fool. His nonchalant stance was actually a defensive one that completely threw me off guard.

Shaking my head, I approached with more caution and respect the next time. Unfortunately, that chance was taken away when Alfred sprang towards me without warning. I immediately went on the defensive thrown off by his attack. Swords spun and darted back and forth as Alfred seemed to strike at me from all sides.

Alfred was essentially dancing around me; his body flowed from one stance to another seamlessly. Reading his movements was virtually impossible since this style of swordsmanship had never been seen on Themyscira. I learned to read the emotions of the face and watch for slight surges in motion. Alfred displayed neither of these signs, instead he used one steady pace of motion that never slowed or sped up. There were literally no outward signs of his next move, and only my quick reflexes kept me from being bested.

Hera! The way that he struck, jumped, spun, wielded a sword, and danced around me made him seem like a viper, grasshopper, and ballroom dancer all rolled into one. His motions became more complex every second. I was definitely in trouble. My pride got me into this position, and I didn't think that I was going to escape from it gracefully.

Suddenly, with an unexpected burst of speed, Alfred's sword flew through the air with the point hitting the cross section of my sword forcing it near the ground. Taking advantage of his blades unique structure, Alfred stepped out and slid his left hand down the dull side of his blade holding my sword in position. Simultaneously, he snapped his right hand up moving the hilt towards my head stopping within centimeters of it. The razor sharp edge of the base of the blade almost kissed my neck. I was at his mercy.

I was beaten. My sword was trapped, and his blade was at my neck. An old mortal man bested me. Maybe, there is more to Man's World than what the Amazon believed. I stood stunned reassessing my knowledge. Not since my first encounter with Batman had I been beaten this badly. Alfred, my best friend's butler, had defeated me, a proven Amazon warrior, in under a minute.

Bruce, who watched in silence, began to clap saying, "Well, I see that you are still as good as ever, Alfred. I suppose that I will have to go grocery shopping with you."

Acknowledging Bruce's words, Alfred stepped back untangling their swords. Alfred saluted with his fist over his heart in an ancient warrior's salute and commented, "This has been a great honor, your Highness. It is one that I will not forget for a long time."

Finally, I found my voice, "How… it can't be… Alfred, how do you fight with such grace and speed… are you a meta?"

Putting his sword back on its stand, Alfred retrieved his coat. He chuckled, "No, I do not have powers. I believe that Master Bruce can give a satisfactory explaination while I prepare lunch. Please, excuse me." With that, he strode out the door and down the hall.

Turning to Bruce, I waited for his answer impatiently as he walked over to me with a smirk on his face. Slowly, his hand came and gently untangled my fingers from the sword's hilt. He gingerly took the blade into his hands, "Let's put this back and head to lunch. I'll explain while we walk."

Following him into the hall, I let him lead the way. After reaching the display stand, he explained, "I spent my youth traveling the world. Alfred accompanied me as my guardian and valet but also secretly as my bodyguard. Most people don't know that Alfred was in the British SAS in his youth. He is, in fact, well-trained in hand to hand combat along with firearms and other military techniques. While I traveled the world taking in different cultures, he picked up different martial arts techniques. We spent a long time in Japan and both of us took a real interest in Samurai. We decided to try our hands at learning their sword art. As you saw, I am absolutely atrocious. Let me tell you being paired against ten year olds and losing is not fun, but Alfred became a master swordsman."

They stood before a glass case holding a beautiful suit of ancient Amazonian armor with an empty scabbard. "I actually bought this sword and armor a long time before we met. I'm not sure who it belonged to, but I could tell it was an Amazon's," Bruce finished with a lecherous grin, "I think the chest piece was a bit of a giveaway though."

I couldn't help myself from returning the grin when I leaned closer to inspect the identification symbols on the armor. Bruce always had a way of inputting some depravity and humor into most situations. Scrutinizing the owner's symbol on the breastplate, I was surprised to recognize it. If I wasn't mistaken, this was one of Nena's suits that she left behind when our people fled to isle of Themyscira before my birth.

After telling Bruce this, he astounded me with his offer, "Diana, you should take this suit with you when you go back to Themyscira. It doesn't feel right knowing that I have someone else's property without compensating them."

The statement almost brought tears to my eyes. I always found it endearing when he did something so thoughtless without a second thought. The armor must have cost him millions of dollars; yet, he was willing to give it back to my sister for nothing simply because it was rightfully hers.

"Now, how about some lunch. If you think Alfred is good with a sword, you should see him with a kitchen spoon," Bruce joked as he led me to the kitchen.

"Don't worry," he said putting an arm around my shoulder, "Alfred may have come off a bit snobbish, but he likes to have fun with all of my close friends." He gave a reassuring squeeze and continued down the hall with his arm still around my shoulder.

Leaning into him, I found his hold reassuring and comforting. I was glad for it considering that I owed Alfred an apology.


	3. The Wisdom of Our Elders

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters

A/N: So here is the third chapter big thanks to MGD or helping me out with this one once again. We all saw read the little battle between Alfred and Diana and this chapter is about how I didn't just write it cause I thought it was neat instead you'll see Batman has a reason for everything that happens.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wisdom of Our Elders

**(From Bruce's Perspective)**

I admittedly felt a bit bad as we walked to the kitchen. I set her up, but I actually wanted her to enjoy herself. From the moment she walked into the manor, our interactions had been precisely planned out. Hopefully, she sees me as a bumbling fool. Alfred's four knocks started the act. Even the duel was done by design, albeit more out of concern for Diana's well-being than protecting my identity.

For months, I observed her training reports aboard the Watchtower. I had come to two important conclusions: Diana was one of the most strategic and polished fighters that I had ever seen, and she had little to no knowledge of other fighting forms. Once in a while, I slipped some advanced eastern martial arts moves into her routine. They were all met with the same response. She was completely taken off guard. After taking numerous blows, she resorted to using her super-strength to overpower her opponent. I knew that she needed more training, especially in eastern fighting styles. Thankfully, Lady Shiva didn't have sights on Diana.

Her relationship with Batman was improving, but they weren't at the point of trading pointers. Bruce Wayne surely wasn't a master of hand to hand combat. Enter Alfred, who was actually at my martial arts level, a necessity in order to keep Batman constantly at peak performance. Alfred had a documented background as an SAS member, and a discreet bodyguard to an eccentric billionaire was by no means far-fetched.

Normally, I never felt bad about manipulating people in order to maintain my secret identity or in order to keep someone safe. With Diana, it was different. I felt ashamed for humiliating her, and I wouldn't feel right about it until I made it up to her at least indirectly.

Entering the kitchen, Alfred was in the middle of preparing our lunch. I always thought of Alfred's cooking as controlled chaos. Millions of things were going on at once, but somehow Alfred kept everything in such harmony that each dish finished at the same time to near perfect quality. If I wasn't mistaken, Alfred was preparing a type of Mediterranean pasta to make Diana feel more at home.

"Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes. May I offer you a beverage while it finishes?" Alfred questioned not slowing down in his culinary wizardry.

"Don't worry about it, Alfred. I can get us something. I don't want to break your rhythm while you're on a roll," I responded.

"You make it sound like I am overwhelmed, Master Bruce. After all of these years, you should know that lunch is not too taxing for me to prepare," Alfred said in same tone that he used when I was six.

At Alfred's statement, Diana looked at me incredulously. Seeing her expression, I explained, "Actually, he's right. If you think this looks like a whirlwind, then you should see him cook a five course meal. What do you like to drink?"

"Just water please, Bruce," Diana said as she sat down entranced by Alfred's cooking.

I returned with the water charmed by Diana's look of awe as she watched Alfred. Sitting next to her, I took a breath and forged on to the topic that I felt hesitation in discussing. I asked, "Diana, I may have sounded confident earlier, but I'm curious. How exactly did Alfred beat you so easily?"

Her reaction was unexpected. Instead of growing upset, her cheeks actually turned a pink tinge, and she looked down in embarrassment. After a few seconds, she answered somberly, "I guess I never considered that other fighting styles were superior to ones taught on Themyscira. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Actually, you aren't," Alfred chimed in. This was a crucial part where Alfred would relay my observations that I couldn't reveal in my persona of Bruce.

Diana's eyes urged him to continue, and Alfred obliged, "Your fighting style is outstanding. In fact, it is one of the best that I have ever seen. The reason I prevailed was simply because I have knowledge of your style. You, on the other hand, had never seen Kenjutsu and did not know how to react to it. With more practice and wider array of fighting methods, I dare say that you would have cleaned the floor with me."

"So you're saying that since I wasn't familiar with the style, I lost?" Diana asked with her full attention on Alfred.

"Certainly, your Highness. Your upbringing was very focused in the Grecian style I imagine, and unfortunately this has left a rather gap in your knowledge when you came to the modern world. Please don't take that as an insult, just a humble observation," Alfred observed.

Plating our lunch, Alfred brought the dishes over to us. "Lunch is served, so there will be no more talk about fighting," Alfred warned.

Since the essential part of the visit was over, I concentrated on enjoying our lunch. I took the necessary step to secure my identity, and Alfred revealed to Diana her weakness and a way to overcome it. Turning the conversation in a new direction, I asked with a grin, "How was the flight here? The weather must be great since you look stunning. Yet, you would look good after flying through a hurricane."

After she heard my comment, Diana's face darkened. She bitterly replied, "I had to share the ride down to Earth since Superman does not approve of us being friends. He enforced protocol about League members using transportation for personal use."

I was slightly caught off guard by her statement. I knew that Superman despised my public persona. He fixating on the playboy image and didn't realize the truth. Diana's anger and Superman's interference was surprising. I said, "I didn't think that he knew me well enough to pass judgment on me. I haven't really talked to him for very long."

"Exactly. He doesn't even really know you. All he knows about is your reputation, and we both know that you're not as bad as the press make you out to be," Diana agreed, "What hurts the most is that he doesn't trust me enough to believe me when I tell him you're not who he thinks."

The incident was taking a toll on her since Superman was asking her to choose between her friend and the League. Knowing that she could use some help in the situation, I knew their friendship was as important to her as our friendship.

"Well, we can't have that, can we? How about we schedule a get together, maybe a lunch or a party? Then, I would get a chance to show him the real me," I offered.

"That is a kind offer, Bruce. I just don't want to put you in an awkward position. He can be quite intimidating when he wants to be," Diana warned.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle when she said this. Superman intimidating me was like calling Flash slow. Playing it off as disbelief, I replied, "I doubt that there is anything to worry about since I haven't ever done anything wrong. Besides, I can't imagine Superman threatening me in public."

Diana grinned at this. She finally picked up her fork and took a bite out of her pasta. Saying her reaction was comical would have been an understatement. A look of bliss passed over her face while her eyes almost burst wide open. Her moan sent a tingle down my spine.

Once she recovered enough, she complimented Alfred, "Alfred, this is ambrosia. If you lived on Themyscira, the Amazons would be the heaviest warriors, and I'm sure that no one on Themyscira would have had a problem with it."

Alfred positively beamed at this as he always took great pride in his culinary skills. He responded, "Thank you, your Highness. I hoped that you would enjoy it. I wanted to make something that was native to the Mediterranean."

"Alfred, I feel that I should apologize for the way I acted earlier. I let my anger get the best of me and insulted you. I'm sorry for that," she apologized in an astoundingly humble tone.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear, especially when I am guilty of egging you on. To expunge my guilt, I slipped a peace offering, a tray of cookies, into the oven," Alfred confessed.

This made Diana smile. She said, "I will joyfully accept your offering, but only if you eat them with us. I want to hear some embarrassing stories about Bruce, and I don't trust him to fess up the juicy ones voluntarily."

_Alfred wouldn't. He couldn't. Oh no! That smirk means I'm a dead man._

"Sorry, Master Bruce. I cannot turn down a guest's request. You will just have to sit and bear it without any fuss," Alfred warned me.

His manner of speech was meant to be embarrassing; yet, Diana's peals of laughter made it all worth it. I grinned knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. Continuing to eat my pasta, I hoped that lunch wouldn't turn into a session of pick on Bruce.

As it turned out, the rest of lunch was incredible. We talked about world history, literature, and current affairs. We disagreed quite frequently, but half the fun of the discussion was seeing things in a different light. Diana was incredibly intelligent and only discussed subjects that she knew well. An outside observer might think that we did not get along, but our opposing views drew us closer together. Each of us appreciated the other's opinion, and it made us rethink our own point of view.

Eventually, we finished lunch. Alfred brought out the cookies with milk and sat down as promised. As they ate dessert, he regaled Diana with stories of my childhood and the mischief that I always seemed to find. Diana also began to tell stories of her childhood that did not paint her in the most flattering light.

It was the best lunch that I had ever had, and I was disappointed that it had to come to an end. Once the cookies and milk were finished, Diana could no longer stay. Walking her to the door, I exclaimed, "Diana, I must admit I haven't enjoyed lunch this much in years. Usually, I'm eating with dull business men, who are trying to con me out of my money. I could eat lunch with you every day, and it would never be dull."

Smiling that thousand watt smile, Diana replied, "That's flattering, Bruce. I would tease you about it, except that I agree. The lunches at the Watchtower are usually taken alone or with Flash, who just tells jokes. I loved our conversations and can't wait to do it again." After she gave me a hug, I watched her fly off into the sky.

"Master Bruce, I do believe that smile would do well to become a permanent fixture on your face," Alfred's voice surprised me. After all of these years, Alfred is the only person I know who can still sneak up on me without notice. If people said Batman moved like a shadow, then Alfred was the night itself.

"I always smile at parties, Alfred. You shouldn't be surprised," I defended myself.

"Bruce Wayne, the playboy, smiles like a fool all the time, but this is the first time I have seen the man I raised truly smile in a long time," Alfred shot back.

* * *

Like it review it!


	4. Lessons in Humility

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters

A/N- Well it took a bit of time to get this done since me and my beta had some RL issues come back up. I scrapped first person because well I kinda suck at it sooooo here it is thanks to MGD for the help. PS and I hate the new line break feature they added in where if you have multiple stars it auto becomes a line break.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lessons in Humility

Diana left the manor feeling elated. It was incredible how a simple visit to Bruce's home could turn her mood around so quickly. She went from being mad at Superman to wondering what Bruce was planning to help the situation. Admittedly, it was quite a unique visit. She honestly thought that it was going to be horrid after the dojo fiasco.

Alfred was definitely unexpected. When he first challenged her, she found it amusing that an old man believed that he could beat her. Then, she grew enraged by how he wrote her off as a limited warrior. His subsequent victory was embarrassing and humbling. She had never realized the giant hole in her martial knowledge in the various Eastern techniques. Throughout the brief fight, she had to fight the urge to resort to her meta-powers to win when she realized that she was outclassed. That urge made her see that she used them as a safety crutch.

Until now, she never realized how much she resorted to using her powers when she did not understand how an opponent fought. Apparently, she lacked in self-reflection long before she left Themyscira. Exceeding everyone on the island, she was blind to the fact that people in the outside world could be superior to her skill. Batman's easy win in their first meeting should have warned her to the fact, but her pride blinded her as she attributed the loss to his deceit.

As soon as she arrived at the Watchtower, she headed straight to her room to suit up for an intense training session. Recognizing now the large hole in her fighting styles, there was no use in procrastinating, especially when her ignorance could cost her or one of her teammates their lives.

**(Break)**

Two hours later, Diana had been thoroughly worked over by the training robots. After going through countless simulations of martial arts, she had learned very little. The Watchtower simulations were all very advanced, and she couldn't glean the basics of each technique. Of course, she picked up some simple maneuvers, but she had no idea what kind of mentality that fighters used to employ them. Without knowing that, she could not predict the next moves of the fighters just as she could not read Alfred earlier that day. Even worse, she hadn't moved onto weapons training yet.

The training room doors opening interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see Batman enter. Commanding the simulation to stop, she looked at him wondering why he was there. He stared at her through his white lenses; she could visibly feel him taking in her appearance through his eyeless gaze.

Finally, he spoke, "You have been in here for two hours, Princess. From what I can see, the training bots are getting the better of you. What are you attempting to accomplish?"

"You were spying one me?" she snapped defensively, "How often do you watch my training sessions?"

"I was observing you as I do with all our teammates. I like to keep up with everyone's . . . progress to know what will work best on field missions," he responded calmly.

Releasing a breath, she answered more collected, "That's a fair point."

At first, her pride and distrust flared upon his intrusion. Recalling her sessions with the training bots and Alfred, the images of her defeats came to mind. Realizing her lack of skills and tools to teach herself, she decided a little humility was in order. After the incident in Europe, she knew her initial impression of Batman was misguided. Taking the opportunity to start over with him, she also chose to start trusting him.

"I visited Bruce Wayne today and while there something happened to me," she started. From there, she proceeded to tell him of her entire visit leaving out the personal matters, but no relevant information she had heard. All the while, Batman listened without asking any questions, just silently absorbing what she said.

Once she finished, he said, "It is not surprising that you lost. By reputation, Alfred Pennyworth is 'Sword Saint" or a Kensai in Japan, which is the highest level a Japanese swordsman can achieve. Frankly, you may have been outmatched even with your powers."

Stunned by this, she had no idea that Alfred was that good, especially with the humility he spoke regarding his ability. Curiously, she asked him, "How do you know so much about Alfred? Neither Bruce or him mentioned it."

"I know all of the potential threats and the potential allies of Gotham," was his simple response. Before she could respond, he turned to leave saying over his shoulder, "Follow me."

Rushing to catch up with him, she followed him into the hall. Through the twists and turns of the Watchtower, Diana wondered where he was taking her after they left the floor with all the training facilities. Eventually, she realized that they were heading to the Hanger Bay. Entering the hanger, she asked, "Why are we here?"

"The Watchtower is not equipped for what you need," he simply responded as he headed towards the Batwing. She was thoroughly confused now. Was he offering to train her? If the Watchtower did not have the necessary facilities, then where exactly did he plan on taking her?

Standing next to the Batwing, he glared at her impatiently. Stoically, she walked over to stand next to him. Motioning her up the ladder, she floated up noticing the passenger seat. Settling in, Diana watched as he climbed up the ladder and strapped himself into the pilot's seat. She watched over his shoulder as he ran through the preflight check. Strapping on her belt, she speculated where he planned to take her as the canopy slid shut pressuring the cockpit.

Everyone in the League still argued over how he came and went since they never issued him the clearance codes to open the hanger doors. Additionally, he somehow bypassed the traffic log that kept a record of every entry and exit from the hangar. If everything remained the same, it meant that their departure would be completely unnoticed by the rest of the League.

Slowly, they banked at a shallow angle into the atmosphere. His reentry was strange considering that the javelins descended around fifteen degrees stepper. Opening her mouth to question his technique, she suddenly stopped when she was pressed flat against her seat.

Suddenly, Batman flipped the Batwing over and descended at an almost ninety degree angle dive. Pressed against her seat due to the G forces, she wondered what had gone wrong. At this steep angle, their reentry would cause them to burn up before they broke through the atmosphere.

Worried that he may have passed out, she reached a hand forward to shake him awake. She was shocked when he slapped her hand away apparently still completely conscious. Seconds later, they leveled out. Looking out on the canopy, she could already see that they were among the clouds. Usually, a descent through the atmosphere took several minutes, but Batman completed the same feat in mere seconds.

"How did we not burn up?" she asked in awe of his aerial exploit.

"Where's the fun in telling you?" he questioned right back.

By Hera! It was infuriating talking to this man. It was easier to create gold out of a stone without Midas' Hand. Why did he never explain things to anyone? Instead, he always left his teammates constantly guessing and only told them things when he deemed that they needed to know.

Looking down to the ground, she realized that they were presently over Gotham. Batman dangled a black blindfold over his shoulder in front of her face. He commanded, "Put this on."

Hesitantly, she grabbed it out of his hand. Frustrated, she questioned, "You don't trust me enough to keep a secret?"

"Actually, I don't trust you not to visit me constantly," he replied with maybe a hint of humor.

"Wow, humor from the Batman! We must have crashed for that to have happened," she replied playfully as she put on the blindfold entrusting her safety to him.

They flew for a brief time before the Batwing began to descend again. All of the sudden, the sound of the engines became greatly amplified. Wondering what caused them to roar, she felt and heard the whine of the engines decrease followed by a small bump that signified their landing. Hearing the canopy depressurize and slide back, she heard Batman's voice, "You can take off the blindfold now."

Removing the blindfold, she quickly surveyed their new surroundings. The atmosphere was staggering and awe-inspiring. They were inside an enormous cave filled with an incredible array of items and metal walkways leading to various areas. She could see the Batmobile on a circular platform with a ramp leading out of the cave. Another section appeared to be a trophy room with many different mementos from past fights, some appearing to be from League conflicts. The giant Tyrannous Rex was as puzzling as the large silver dollar; it was unexpected for someone of the character like Batman. A third area contained medical and training equipment of all shapes and sizes. Nestled in a corner, there seemed to be some type of vault, which she imagined is where he kept his armaments.

Batman walked up a set of stairs towards a giant computer with multiple monitors that stood on a platform higher than anything else in the cave. Clearly, the computer was the nerve center of Batman's entire operation. Real bats fluttered overhead and around the cave with a small group swooping down around Batman almost as if welcoming their master home before turning away. The image of him surrounded by the fluttering bats made him appear more primal and mythical. Now, Diana saw how he became a legend.

Before she could contemplate the image further, he turned slightly to observe her. This made her realize that she had not climbed out of the cockpit yet. Hopping down, she slowly walked over to him continuing to take in the entire cave from a ground level perspective. For some reason, she couldn't quite articulate how she felt his cave, his domain, but it wordlessly demanded the restriction of all meta-powers. She walked instead of flying.

Standing next to him by the computer, he was already seated pulling up a list on the monitor. Recognizing a few words, she patiently waited for him to explain what they were doing here though she already suspected. With a keystroke, some of the words were highlighted. As she studied the updated list, Batman spoke, "The highlighted words are martial art styles that I have witnessed you use or defend against. I assume that you have some knowledge of them."

Leaning closer, she noted that he was right. When did he take the time to study what she was and was not familiar with? Reading the whole list, she knew only a small fraction of its entirety, and she was quite honestly amazed by the sheer volume of different techniques. Scanning the names, she noticed that a great deal of them were not even present in the Watchtower's training simulators.

"Now, highlighted are all of the ones I know," Batman continued. In an instant, nearly the entire list became highlighted. He knew over a hundred styles of fighting compared to the handful that she knew.

"Did you bring me here to gloat?" she asked with a high arched brow.

"I don't gloat," he replied slightly annoyed, "My goal is to make your list mirror my own as closely as possible if you are willing to learn."

She was shocked, absolutely shocked. Batman, the Dark Knight and pinnacle of loners, was offering to teach her how to fight like him. How did he know she wanted to learn? Why out of all the League members was he offering this to her? Taking her usual straight forward approach, she asked, "Why me? Why not Shayera, Superman, or even J'onn? What makes me special?"

Facing her, he looked at her over steepled fingers, "Three reasons: First, you realize your weakness and want to correct it. Second, you're a technical and strategic fighter, whereas Superman and Shayera prescribe to the method of hitting something until it falls down. Third, you are a born warrior and will trust my methods without incessant complaining."

Diana rocked back on her heels considering this statement. While it did not seem like it, Batman just greatly complimented her. Now, she had to decide whether or not to accept his offer. Working with him would be immensely rewarding, and she knew there was no better teacher. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she was ready to take such a large step in trusting him so soon.

Quickly coming to a decision, she asked, "When do we start?"

* * *

Like it? Review it!


	5. Plum Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters

A/N- It has been awhile but I hope everyone enjoys this the next chapter should be up in only a few days that I can absolutely promise. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I apologize for the delay. Huge thanks to MGD for betaing!

* * *

Chapter 5: Plum Blossom

He stood up from the computer dock and walked towards the training area. Diana followed closely on his heels. In the middle of the training area, she looked to the mat expecting to spar or to be shown the basics of some style. Instead, she followed his gaze to dozens of platforms of various heights, whose tops were barely big enough to hold two feet held together. The heights of the platforms varied from five feet tall to as short as one foot in height. For the life of her, Diana could not figure out the purpose behind them all.

"You will start by learning the skill of balance using the Plum Flower Poles," Batman explained.

Considering his statement with a doubtful look, she couldn't believe that he underestimated her skill ability. Deciding to humor him, she walked up to the edge of the poles and jumped onto one of the higher levels. As soon as her foot landed on the platform, it lurched underneath her so violently that her foot came out from underneath her. She fell to the ground in a heap. It happened so fast that she didn't have time to even think to use her flight power to catch herself.

"What was that? It moved beneath me so swiftly," she exclaimed as she stood up from the floor.

"Many masters of various different martial art styles have trouble with the Plum Flowers. Ninjitsu stresses complete balance at all times. The petals moved because you were not perfectly balanced. When you are, then the blossoms will be as still as the ground," Batman explaining moving next to her. Unexpectedly, he jumped to a platform at the highest level. Upon his landing, the petal did not sway even an inch in any direction.

"When you conquer the Plum Flowers, then we will begin working on fighting techniques," he finished. He jumped back down and headed back to the massive computer terminal.

After he stepped away, she decided to be a little more cautious this time around. Slowly, she stepped up the first level. Feeling it wobble, she concentrated on her balance until the pole was still. When she advanced to the next level, the shaking was more intense. She had to start the process allover again.

For over an hour, she struggled, fell, wobbled, and tried again. Finally, she was comfortable moving up and down levels without falling, but she still had to take a second on each platform to steady herself. Throughout the entire process, she refused to use her flight power to catch herself when she fell.

At last, Batman returned to observe her progress when she reached the middle of the field of platforms. Motioning her to him, Diana tentatively and slowly made her way back in his direction. As she hopped down in front of him, she was surprised when he bent down to remove his boots. After his boots were off, he detached his cape letting it fall to his side. He instructed her to do the same, so she tugged off her boots. It was odd standing barefoot in the Batcave. Stepping comfortably to the first level of the platform, she followed him taking her time.

"Look at my feet," Batman commanded, "I have no weight on my heels or toes instead it is all on the ball of my foot. I use my toes almost like antennae to barely touch and feel where I am but not to bear any weight."

After studying how he bore his weight on the balls of his feet, she attempted to imitate him. As soon as she positioned herself correctly, the wobbling underneath her stopped. For the first time tonight, she stood completely still on the platform. Amazed at how such a simple correction had such a large effect, she tried the technique. Her first steps were not completely successful, but wobbling became less with each step. She also moved faster. On the higher levels, she initially struggled but soon improved at a rapid pace.

Meanwhile, Batman moved constantly around her watching her technique. During the entire time, neither said a word to one another. As Batman moved, she would try to imitate him. Wordlessly, they moved throughout the entire field, a silent duo settling into a comfortable rhythm. Eventually, she felt comfortable enough to move at an accelerated pace through all of the levels. At that point, he called their training to a halt. Jumping off the apparatus, he moved towards his equipment, put his boots and cape back on, and waited as for her to do the same.

Tugging on her boots, she had this incredible feeling of accomplishment and camaraderie with Batman. Neither of them had spoken almost the entire time; yet, she had learned more in these few short hours together than she would have in a full day of training on Themyscira. The comfortable silence was also soothing since she felt more in tune with his movements.

Walking towards the Batwing, she could physically feel her increased sense of balance. She knew that she was now capable of moving in any direction regardless of how her feet were placed. Climbing up the ladder, she secured herself in the passenger seat. Diana was excited to see how her new skills would affect her fighting.

As Batman began the preflight sequence, she reached her hand forward over his shoulder with her palm open. A small smirk appeared on his face confirming that she did the right thing as he handed her the blindfold. Tying it around her head, she heard the roar of the engines as they departed the cave and flew back into the sky.

"You can remove it now," Batman said after five minutes.

After removing the blindfold, she was surprised that the night sky was darkening over Gotham City. When she realized that he had taken a large amount of his day to help her, she expressed her thanks, "Thank you Batman. I truly learned a great deal today. If you don't mind, I would like to return and train again when you are available."

Without turning back, he replied, "Today was only the beginning of your training. You will return to the cave with me until you learn all that you need."

"Thank you," she whispered with a breath of relief. She was glad that he knew without saying that she wanted this matter to remain private. Though, she realized that he probably didn't want the others to know about it either. If Superman, Flash, or anyone else knew about this, they might bug him to teach them the same. The only reason that he did this for her without prompting was because she needed the help. She was also secretly thrilled that she had a secret, however small, just between her and Batman.

So, it went on for weeks . . . Diana accompanied Batman to the cave whenever he came to get her. After a week on the Plum Flowers, he was finally satisfied with her progress. From there, they moved onto basic techniques and combinations that he made her drill endlessly into a punching bag or dummy. During most of her training, his style of teaching could be considered very hands-off and observant. While she knew the redundant actions of the drills set the actions into her muscle memory, she still felt that his teaching style was rather impersonal. When she trained, he spent the time going over investigations. Usually, he only gave a short demonstration in the beginning and acted as a chauffeur to ferry her from the Watchtower to the cave.

Undeniably, Diana learned a great deal, but she still was chaffed at the impersonal manner of his training methods. However, she would soon find out she may not quite be prepared for him to take a more active role. They arrived at the Batcave and stood in the center of the training area. Diana expected him to show her something new and leave so she could spend the next hour burning it into her memory. Shockingly, he spoke up.

"Hit me," he stated calmly.

Blinking, Diana was a bit perplexed by his unusual request. Needing clarification, she asked, "What?"

"Hit me," he restated, "without using your powers."

Guessing that they were finally going to spar, Diana dropped into an offensive crouch and began to circle him. Since he had disabled her without any difficulty the first time they sparred, she was a bit unsure how to approach him. She had never really seen him fight to his full ability since he primarily used hit-and-run tactics against the meta-humans that the League faced.

Deciding to try some recently learned techniques, Diana unleashed a sidekick aimed at his head. Batman promptly placed a fist into hers. Staggering back, she was slightly stunned that he actually hit her before she completed her own strike. After recovering from his attack, she went to throw a punch when he landed a jab to her ribs. She chose to press on her assault and was mercilessly pummeled before she could actually finish any of her strikes.

_By the gods, this man was faster than a viper unleashing blows_, she thought. For several minutes, she was knocked around the mat without finishing any of her attacks. Suddenly, it occurred to her that he was reacting to her assault. Then, she could see the pattern behind his attacks. Whenever she went to strike, he literally beat her to the punch. However, he didn't go in for the attack until she did. Discovering his approach, she tried a different approach hoping to catch him off guard. Pretending to throw a punch, she twisted aside sharply and drew her arm back quickly. His foot sailed through the air exactly where her head had been a second earlier. Spinning around, she landed a kick right into his side that sent him stumbling back.

Keeping the advantage, she followed through with combinations of old and new. Instead of being able to attack, he was forced to defend his body with his hands, forearms, and shins dipping and darting to intercept her blows. She wasn't landing any hits, but neither was he. That changed abruptly as she tried to hit him in the face with a right hook. Ducking his head to the left he avoided her fist by mere inches Batman shifted towards her and hooked his arm under hers. He pushed her upper body backwards. Trying to reposition her feet, she felt his calf sweeping her back two leg forwards. He had her in a classic trip, and it was going to hurt.

Accelerating the move, he sent her head hurtling back at the same time her feet were kicked out from underneath her. Her head slammed into the mat with enough force that she was seeing spots. Watching his blurred form, she thought that she saw a look of what might have been approval. Before she could confirm it, he suddenly turned away walking to the edge of the mat. Getting up slowly, she felt aches and pains where his blows had hit. Diana had to admit that he packed a very powerful blow for someone without super-strength.

"Why the sudden urge to spar?" she questioned.

He stared at her for a moment. It seemed as though he was deciding if she should know his reasoning or not. Eventually, he answered, "The next fighting style that you will learn is Jeet Kune Do. This martial arts style has very little defensive moves and concentrates only on offense. It was designed to hit your opponent before they hit you. I was curious if you could figure out how to counter it. Without an actual opponent, it is impossible to see."

Nodding in understanding, she was glad to have passed his small test. Wanting to now where she ranked, she asked, "You didn't hold back, did you?"

"If I didn't, I would have bound your hands and broken one of your arms," he replied almost as if it was obvious.

A little surprised by his response, she did not expect such brutality from him. Additionally, she had never seen him do anything that violent to an enemy while in the Justice League.

As if he had read her thoughts, he clarified, "In the League, I am held to higher standards. The reputation of the League must be regarded and respected, but the underbelly in Gotham has no standards. Extra measures needed to be taken. In Gotham, I have only one rule, no killing. Justice is corrupt here, and the courts let criminals walk without proper consequences. Serious fractures are a great determent when jail time isn't a guarantee."

Nodding in understanding, she actually understood his perspective. The law failed in Gotham, so he ensured that justice still prevailed despite the corruption in the city. As a warrior, she understood and agreed with his methods.

That was the one illusion many of their opponents in the League thought about her. Since her armor was similar to Superman's costume, many people assumed that she upheld the same beliefs as him. In fact, they differed a great deal from one another. Superman believed in the letter of the law and the American way. Diana still didn't quite understand the American way, and the law was not the one she grew up with. On Themyscira, punishment was swift and justly fitting to each particular crime. Honestly, she was more in tune with Batman's beliefs than Superman's.

"Can I see?" she blurted out spontaneously.

"Metas are not welcome in my city," he restated in a threatening tone.

"I don't intend to interfere, just observe how you operate. I want to see how you act differently here than when you're with the League," she argued trying to explain her intentions. She was really just curious about how he really did things and how he faired against normal opponents.

Pausing a moment to consider her request, he eventually came to his decision. He crushed her chance, "You're not ready to see Gotham yet."

Not giving up, she continued, "Justify your decision. Do you think I would go against my word or that I would be in danger? Or, maybe I am a distraction to you. Otherwise, I see no reason why you would believe me not to be ready."

He glared at her with the same intensity that he reserved for their worst opponents. She actually gulped to get some liquid back in her suddenly dry mouth. Normally, she shrugged off his intimidation tactics, but, here in his real home, it was not possible to be unaffected.

"There are Arkham inmates out there, Princess. You have never dealt with that kind of insanity. These criminals have no pattern or motive; they are just villains who kill for pleasure instead of profit. You don't know what they are capable of or want to see it. Mentally, you're not ready. When you are, I will reconsider," he warned her turning towards the Batwing signifying an end to the conversation.

Begrudgingly, she followed him vowing to herself that this matter was not resolved yet.

**Like it? Review it!**


	6. Always SelfReflection

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DC Batman or Wonder Woman

Last chapter of this segment of the story I hope everyone likes it. Thank go to MGD once again. Review if you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Always Self-Reflection!

Later on, Bruce squared off against Alfred using wooden bokkens in the cave. Both men were stripped to the waist. The air around them hummed with the speed of their weapons moving through the air. Back and forth, they parried with one another with such grace that any observer would think it was a choreographed dance except for the fact that their weapons ducked, dipped, and darted seeking bare flesh.

Despite Bruce's physical superiority and greater overall mastery of martial arts, Alfred exceeded him in sword play. Training with Alfred always was relaxing and a way for them to bond over the years, especially the first years after Bruce's parents were killed.

After that event, Bruce became withdrawn, almost catatonic. He only went through the motions to survive. When Alfred led Bruce outside and handed him a weapon, the light finally came back into his eyes. It was an outlet to release his inner rage and anger over what had happened to his parents. The catalyst drew him out of his depression. Ever since that time, they sparred on a regular basis as a means of bonding with one another as well as to improve their skills.

Training with Diana had a similar feel as it did with Alfred, which made him feel closer to her than any other member of the League. Adding in the time that they spent together outside of costume, he started to wonder if she was having an effect on the mission. Initially, he befriended her to rouse her from her depression over losing her home, but she became almost a friend as time progressed. Honestly, he didn't quite understand what their relationship was, but it seemed that she would soon be a detriment on the promise he made to his parents like all the other woman in his life had been.

Bruce's thoughts were cut short as Alfred quickly side stepped while swinging his bokken into Bruce's ribs. Staggering from the blow, he saw Alfred flow from a strike stance right into a casual standing position. Bowing in respect to one another, they headed to where they had towels and bottles of water waiting.

"Mind preoccupied today, Sir?" Alfred stated as much as asked.

"No more than usual, Alfred," he bent the truth.

Apparently, Alfred saw through it, "It's about Miss Diana, isn't it?"

"She wanted to watch Batman operate in Gotham. She promised to just observe, not help," he reluctantly admitted.

"That is an odd request. I don't recall anyone ever asking to 'watch' your work before," Alfred pointed out to him.

Thinking it over, he realized Alfred was right. Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, and many other heroes had offered to help him or tried to come into Gotham on their own. Yet, no one ever asked to see how he operated. When she first asked, the oddity of her request gave him pause and actually made him think about it.

"She is truly a remarkable woman, Master Bruce. You really should have her over more often," Alfred prompted.

"Diana is a friend, Alfred. Don't go playing matchmaker behind my back," Bruce warned Alfred knowing that he would definitely meddle in his personal life.

"Matchmaker, Master Bruce? It was just pleasant to see a smiling face grace the manor instead of your usual doom and gloom," Alfred innocently replied, "But I doubt that she will be entirely happy with your relationship until she finds out that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person."

Bruce was a little surprised by that statement. He asked, "What do you mean exactly?"

Alfred sighed and explained, "Miss Diana is an Amazonian warrior that lives by a warrior's code just like Batman. However, she also has a giving heart and wants to help others like Bruce Wayne. If she knew that you are Batman, it would strengthen your bond. It's a shame that she won't know since you insist on not telling her."

"She is a distraction. You could even tell that while we sparred. Letting her get too close causes me to make mistakes like just now," Bruce angrily defended.

Chuckling, Alfred made a tsking noise while redressing and storing his bokken. "You always claim that anyone who gets close to you is a distraction. Your mind focuses only around your self-ordained mission. With that mindset, your mission will only continue until you are too old to carry it on or you die out there. What will you do after that, Master Bruce?" Alfred went on without waiting for a response, "Immediately, you reacted like your interaction with Miss Diana is a negative. However, the truth is that you sacrifice as much energy now to your mission as when you first began, and today was the closest that you have ever come to defeating me."

Stunned by this statement Bruce began to see the last month's events in a new light. He had never considered the positive impact of being friends with Diana could even produce let alone the fact that they could exist. Was she really helping the mission instead of hurting it? He had to admit in the months that he became closer to her that he was less tired now that he thought about it.

"I'm not saying that you have to date her, Bruce. Only you should not be so hasty to push her out of your life. You have never really had a friend or confidant beyond the people in this house. She makes you a better person," Alfred finished his lecture straightening his attire, "My heavens, I do believe that we overstepped the emotional limit of Batman for the month. If you will excuse me, I will set about preparing dinner." Then, Alfred marched out of the room towards the kitchen leaving Bruce alone to contemplate his words.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
